Out of Reach
by RatedAwesome
Summary: Amelia Jones infiltrates a Nazi ball. Her target: Important documents that are being kept in the building. What she gets is a dance with the enemy and his heart. When secrets come to light what will she pick? Her country or her love. Fem!AmericaXGermany. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone! Hope you're having an awesome day today. So I've decided to try my hand at doing a female America. After much debate with a friend they said that it would be interesting to do a Nazi ball. I enjoy those stories so I decided, why not. Thus here we are! I'm not sure if this is going to be more that one chapter long. It was originally going to be a oneshot but it has room for more I suppose. We will have to see. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it and have an awesome time. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Amelia Jones looked out of the window in the backseat of the car. Berlin was quiet tonight. She looked away from the window and looked down at her lap. Bored she started fidgeting with her long red dress and then her silver jewelry.

After a moment of two of waiting she looked at the driver and asked. "Are we almost there?"

The driver nodded. "It's just around this corner." Amelia leaned back in the leather seat and sighed. Almost there. She gently touched her shoulder length curly hair, making sure not to mess it up. Her bangs were pinned back with ruby and crystal clips.

The black vehicle pulled up to a fancy marble building and stopped just in front of the steps the led up to its doors. Hundreds of cars were parked in front of the building. Amelia placed a white gloved hand on the door handle then turned to smile at the driver. "Show time." The driver returned her grin and she stepped out of the safety of the car. Once she closed the car door behind her the car drove off and wouldn't be back for four hours.

Lifting her dress she made her way up the white steps. Her silver heals clicking with each step. As she approached the door she smiled at the guard who didn't return it. "Name?" he asked. All work and no play with these guys.

Amelia continued to smile as she answered. "Cara Hertz."

The guard scanned his list and nodded when he saw her name. "Alright, Miss, you many go in."

Amelia gave him a small curtsy. "Thank you, sir." She walked past the guard and into the building. Just when she was about to enter through the doors she felt a pair of eyes on her. Turning slightly she glanced over her shoulder at the guard who let her in. Startled from being caught staring he quickly looked away pretending that he didn't look at all. She smirked at the guard's back and continued inside.

The ball was beautiful. People dressed in their best clothes or uniforms were mingling and dancing the night away. Tables with crystal decorations and pure white table cloth were placed outside of the dance floor. Behind them was another table, dressed in a similar way and held platters of expensive dishes for the partiers. Waiters wandered around the tables and crowds handing out drinks to those who had no or refilling the glasses of those who finished. Standing out among all of this were the bright red banners with the swastika.

Amelia observed the ball with a devious smile of her face. A large crowd… That will make my job easier. Putting on a more charming smile she made her way to the tables grabbing a sparkling glass of champagne along the way. She sat down and calmly observed that dance admiring the beautiful music and surroundings. Parties, I love it when my job requires me to attend one.

After a minute of watching the dance and drinking champagne a voice caught her attention "Excuse me, Miss," Amelia looked up and saw a man wearing a dress uniform, a Oberst judging by the decorations. "I happened to notice that you were alone and I was wondering if I could keep you company." He asked with a nervous smile. Amelia gave the kind man a look over. In one word she would describe him as average.

Returning his smile she replied. "I would love to spend time with you. I was getting a bit lonely, Mister….?" He can help me kill time while I wait.

The man grinned and quickly sat down. "Please, call me Hans."

"I'm Cara. Cara Hertz." They talked and danced once or twice. Laughing and enjoying them-selves. After a couple of hours Amelia looked at the clock and realized that it was time to make her move.

She gave Hans an apologetic smile and placed her hand on his. "I'm sorry Hans, but I have to leave to find my sister. I promised her that I would go find her at eleven." She gave his hand a pat and stood up.

Hans stared at her for a moment then quickly stood up as well. "Cara, I can go with you. Two pairs of eyes are better than one."

Amelia shook her head. "No, I can manage on my own. It's been a pleasure speaking with you."

She smiled at him and turned to walk away but he grabbed her hand. "What is this?" He asked. His voice was quiet but a bit bitter.

Amelia blinked. "What is what?"

Hans scowled at her. "This. You leaving suddenly. If you don't wish to spend time with me you just have to say so."

Amelia laughed a bit. "Honestly I just have to find my sister. It's not because I don't like you or anything," She tugged a bit but he wouldn't let go. That's when her smiled disappeared also. "But I think my opinion of you is sinking." I really hope I don't have to beat the shit out of this guy. I don't want to cause too much of a scene.

"You-!" Suddenly a black gloved hand reached out and grabbed Hans's wrists. He let out a gasp of pain and let go of Amelia. She looked to the new coming in shock. Amelia didn't even hear him approach. The stranger was a tall man with slicked back blond hair and pale blue eyes. His features were athletic, also a bit rugged, but handsome.

He glared at Hans. "That's enough I think," He let go of Hans who stumbled backwards hoping to put some distance between him and the man. Hans looked at the stranger, as if about to make a smart remark but then he froze. His eyes grew wide with panic. They stood there in silence for a moment before the man spoke up. "I think it's about time you should leave." Hans nodded and practically ran towards the door.

The stranger then turned towards Amelia and gave her a gentle smile. "Are you alright?"

Amelia nodded. "Yes I'm fine. Thank you for your help."

"It was no problem," Amelia looked down at what the man was wearing. It was a very nice black suit but nothing saying if he was a member of the military or not. "If… If it's not too much trouble though, as a thank you could you honor me with a dance?" The man asked. He stared at her with a soft nervous expression on his face.

Caught off guard Amelia stared back for a while before answering. "Um… I'm sorry, Sir, but I do have to find my sister."

"Ludwig and I meant before the night is over. Will you dance with me?" He asked again.

Amelia smiled at him. "Sure. I would love to, Ludwig."

The man returned her smile. "I look forward to it then."

Waving goodbye to the man Amelia made her way through the crowd. Of course she had no sister waiting for her but she had to get away. She had a schedule to keep after all. Amelia quickly entered the restroom. After checking to make sure it was empty she entered the large stall of the end and quickly checked the tiles. Soon she found the right one, a loose tile was tucked away into the corner. Squatting down, without ruining her dress, she gently pried it up. Underneath it was a bag and a black leather suit, combat boots and a mask that would cover all of her features. She smiled at the supplies. Thank you, Arthur.

Quickly undoing her dress she pulled it off and folded it neatly. She then pulled out the clothes and bag and replaced it with the dress. She slipped into the tight suit and put on the boats. Opening the bag she pulled out a camera and attached it to the belt of the suit along with two knives and a small pistol, just in case. Once she was ready she slipped the mask on and placed the tile back, effectively hiding her dress.

Amelia left the stall and approached the only window in the bathroom. Gently prying it open she looked out the window into the night. The window was on the second story. She glanced up wards. About four stories above her was her target: The office of a high ranking member of the Nazi party. Amelia smirked to herself. This is going to be fun.

She climbed out the window and began her climb, but not before closing the bathroom window with her foot. Carefully and quietly she made her way up the side of the building. One story, two stories, three stories, four, Amelia smiled. Here we are. She hoisted herself up and looked through the window. The office was neat, extremely neat. There were no guards or cameras in the room but through the door cracks, she could see the shadows of two guards standing on the other side of the door. Pulling out a wire from her left pocket she slipped it into the hole on the outside of the window. She sighed; this is always the worst part. Amelia started picking the lock waiting eagerly for the click that would signal her success. She didn't have to wait long. Smiling she slowly opened the window and climbed in.

She landed softly on the floor of the office and immediately went to work picking the locks on the desk drawers. One by one they opened and each time she carefully took out the contents and spread the documents on the desk. Amelia tried to take pictures of the pages as quietly as she could. After each picture she would look up to see if the guards stirred in any way.

She was about to open the last drawer when she heard the sound of boots in the hallway. She looked up and eyed the door. Please don't come in here. No such luck. The shadow stopped outside of the office. Scrambling her hooked the camera onto her belt and made her way back out the window. She closed it behind her and quickly made her way down the wall and back to the restroom.

Once inside the restroom she quickly headed back inside the stall and changed. Once she was back in her dress she lifted it up and tied a strap to her thigh with a pouch attached. She popped open the camera, took out the film, and slipped it into the pouch. After everything was piled back into the hidden compartment she headed out of the stall. Before she returned to the party she stopped and looked in the mirror. Yup, everything looked great. Like always. She smiled.

As she reentered the ball the first thing she noticed was that the guards were not in a panic. I guess that it was a false alarm. She shrugged. I have enough film anyways. With that she made her way through the crowd and to the exit.

On her way something caught her eye. Ludwig was standing next to a couple of officers drinking a glass of champagne. He looked a bit bored and tired with the ball. She studied him with her sky blue eyes for a moment then glanced back towards the exit. Amelia grinned and started heading towards him. It couldn't hurt and besides, no one should be bored during a party.

She fearlessly approached the group and tapped Ludwig on his shoulder. He turned to her, surprised then smiled. Amelia returned his smile and stated. "I'm here for my dance."

"O-Of course." Ludwig handed his glass to one of the other officers and took her hand. Smiling he led her to the dance floor and got ready to waltz.

Soon they were dancing and spinning with the other party goers. "Did you find your sister?" Ludwig asked once they started.

Amelia put on a fake frown. "Not exactly, I spent all that time looking for her only to have one of her friends tell me that she went home already. She could have at least told me." She added with a pout.

Ludwig gave her a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Amelia gave him a charming smile. "Well at least I was able to dance with you." And she meant it.

A slight pink tint appeared on Ludwig's cheeks. "Y-Yes, I'm glad I was able to dance with you as well. I-I never caught your name," Amelia was just about to answer when a man came over an interrupted their dance. Ludwig frowned at him for a moment then sighed as the man whispered something in his ear. He gave Amelia an apologetic look. "I'm sorry but I am needed somewhere else for the moment."

Feeling a bit disappointed Amelia gave him a small smile. "Alright." Ludwig returned the smile half-heartedly and disappeared into the crowd. Amelia watched him go feeling a bit dejected. What bad timing. Frowning she headed towards the exit where she knew where her car was waiting.

"Welcome back," Greeted the driver as she got in. "Did it go well?"

Amelia smiled at him. "Was there any doubt?" She reached under her dress and pulled out the film.

Amelia handed it to the smiling driver who put it in his chest pocket. "I never doubted you for a second. I know better than that." With that he started the car and they drove off into the night.

O

Ludwig returned from his office about a half hour later. Someone had the gall to break into his office when the building was full of military personnel. He sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. Whoever they were ruined his papers and invaded his privacy. Ludwig thought back to the girl he was dancing with and spent the rest of the night searching for her. She was nowhere to be found.

"I do not even know her name." he muttered to himself. His heart felt heavy at the thought of never seeing her again and spent the rest of the night thinking about her.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hello everyone! Hope you are all having an awesome day! I have good news and bad news. Good news: This is no longer a one show :D Bad News: I find myself lacking in internet so there might be long periods where I can't update. :( but I will try my hardest to update when I can. Hope you guys enjoy this. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Ludwig looked coldly at the faces sitting around the table. The general shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Many of them refused to make eye contact with the stern man. Ludwig was wearing his black uniform, with silver decorations, and wore more metals then any of the generals there. Sticking out more than anything was the red band on his arm. He let out an exhausted sigh as he looked back down towards the report that lay before him.

"Did anyone get a look at the intruder or heard him?" He asked in a stern tone.

The general closest to him answered. "No. We don't even know if it was a male. It was well thought out."

Ludwig scowled. "Did they get any important information?"

Someone else down the table answered this time. "They found several papers talking about the identities of some of our undercover agents, reports about our troop movements, and the locations of some of our bases. Luckily the intruder did not get to the file about Omega."

"Good. Move all the files to a more secure location and increase security measures. We can't stop when we are so close." The generals nodded in agreement.

After the meeting Ludwig left the room first with the reports tucked under his arm. He tugged on the collar of his uniform. Right now, more than anything, he wanted a drink and he had just the person to drink with. "Hey, West! I see that you are looking more serious than ever. Was the meeting that unawesome?" A voice asked

Ludwig turned and saw his brother, Gilbert. Gilbert wore a similar uniform to Ludwig. His hair was a lighter shade of blonde than his brother's, almost white and his eyes looked almost crimson. Ludwig sighed. "The break-in put everyone on edge. We have been very good about continuing this project in secret. It will be ruined if someone finds out about it now."

Gilbert nodded. "That's true," Then he broke out in a grin. "Well now that your meeting is over we can go drinking! My awesome self will obviously win any drinking contest tonight."

Ludwig smiled. "I believe that's what you said last time, East."

"There is no way you could beat someone this awesome and today I'm twice as awesome. You don't stand a chance." He stated as he gestured to himself. They made their way down the hall and out of the building. As the night rolled on Ludwig thought about the woman he met at the dance and wondered where she was now.

-o-

Amelia Jones drove through the countryside of East Germany. Somewhere down this road was the village where she was supposed tomeet her contact. She arrived at the quiet village a few moments later and pulled up to an Inn. Stepping out of the car she carefully scanned the village. It was peaceful enough. Amelia tugged on her brown jacket as she made her way inside. The Inn wasn't too crowded but it wasn't too empty either. Many of the people there were resting after a hard day's work. Sitting in the corner farthest from the door was a man hiding the in shadows. That's my contact. She smiled slightly as she made her way towards him and sat down.

"There you are, darling. I've been waiting here for a couple of hours." The man said. He smiled and ran his fingers through his long wavy blonde hair. His icy blue eyes looked at her amused.

"Sorry, Francis, I guess I just thought you would take longer styling you hair." Amelia smirked.

He smiled at her. "You can't rush perfection, Amelia," Amelia laughed softly. A waitress came over to her then, asking if she would like anything to drink. Ordering a beer Amelia turned back towards Francis. "The film you gave me two weeks ago, Arthur is very pleased about it."

"Good. I would hate to disappoint Arthur," She said mockingly. "The thought of upsetting him would kill me."

Francis laughed. "It would kill us both," The woman returned with Amelia's drink. As she set it down on the table Francis took her hand and gave her a charming smile. He eyed her in a seductive manner as he spoke to her in his native tongue. "Ma chérie, le français est la langue de l'amour et quand vous êtes dans le coin, je ne peux m'empêcher de parler, pour vous faire la rose de ma fleur de coeur." The woman giggled and fluttered her lashes playfully. As Francis continued to flirt Amelia downed her drink, hoping to keep herself from vomiting.

When the woman finally left Amelia raised an eyebrow at Francis. "Do you always say such cheesy lines when you want to get a girl in bed with you?"

France looked surprised then smiled. "I didn't know they taught you French as well as German and my lines are not cheesy. They are poetry."

Amelia shrugged. "Before they sent me here they had me learn both, just in case," She smirked at him. "And they are cheesy. I remember you using a similar line when we first met."

Francis frowned at the memory. "Yes… I remember. You pulled a gun on me," Amelia smiled. Shaking his head at her he changed the subject back to the mission. "After your little dance at the ball they moved all the documents in that building to a more secure area and have done so in other locations. They also increase their security. Our usual informant is working on trying to figure out any loop holes in their security and looking into where the documents are held. Until then you are going to be working with someone new."

"Define 'new'."

"He's been in this line of work for a long time, but he hasn't worked with us before. The higher ups ask you to be cautious around him," Francis smiled at her. "Sounds entertaining."

"Yeah sure, just you wait; he's going to turn out to be some psychopath." Amelia pouted.

Francis shrugged. "Give him a chance, Darling. I'm sure he won't be that bad," He slipped her a piece of paper. Amelia took it and looked at the writing scribbled on the page. "From now on you will be staying in Berlin. This is your address. Inside your new accommodations you will find a folder on the table with details about your new identity. Cara Hertz is how your permanent ID. Also that paper tells you how to identify your new friend and where to meet him."

"Are you sure I have to go to Berlin? I can't go to Paris this time?" She asked hopefully.

Francis sighed. "You and me both." After their business was done Amelia and Francis talked about whatever they fancied for throughout the night and drank till dawn.

-o-

Half a month later Amelia was in her apartment in Berlin. It was a cozy apartment near the center of the city. She looked at herself in a mirror in her bedroom. Amelia wore a navy blue dress with long sleeves and pearls around her neck: Looking good. She smiled and her blue eyes lit up with excitement. Grabbing her bag she made her way out to her car, grinning.

Soon Amelia pulled up to the restaurant. She shivered slightly from the chilled night air as she made her way inside. The restaurant was nice: White table cloth, candles, gold decorations. It was, unsurprisingly, almost empty except for some higher class couples who seem to see the war as more of an investment than a tragedy. They talked and laughed without a care in the world. Amelia scoffed at them.

She approached the front and smiled at the manager standing there. "I have reservations, Cara Hertz."

The man smiled and looked down at his papers. "Ah yes, Cara Hertz. Your companion has already arrived. Would you like me to escort you to him?"

Amelia shook her head. "No, that would be necessary." With that she made her way through the tables, looking for her contact. The paper said that he would be sitting in a corner table holding a rose. So cliché.

A couple of seconds later Amelia spotted someone sitting in a corner, twirling a red rose in his hand. As she approached he sighed as said. "It took you long enough to get here, comrade." His amethyst eyes and the frown on his face showed his disapproval. The first think Amelia noted was his voice. He had a Russian accent. She stared at him. Alright, I hate this bastard already.

Amelia scowled at him. "It's not my fault that you have come unnaturally early," She pulled out her chair and sat down across from the tall man. When she sat down he looked at the rose and then tossed it on her plate. "So was the rose your idea?"

The man shook his head. "No, it was Francis's idea."

"Of course it was." Amelia muttered under her breath. The man ran his fingers through his platinum blonde hair and leaned back in his chair.

"You're the agent that I get to work with? You look like you could hurt a fly." He stated.

Amelia glared at him. "Tell that to the gun I have strapped to my thigh," She growled. The man raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. The waiter came over and Amelia ordered a glass of wine. Once he was gone she returned her attention back to the informant. "So what's your name, big guy?"

"Ivan Braginski. Yours?"

"Amelia Jones. So what are we doing?" she asked. From the moment she saw this guy all she wanted to do was finish her business and get out of there.

"We? We are not doing anything. You are going to be sitting in your apartment doing whatever you do, while I will go around looking for work for you. If I find anything I will tell you."

She stared at him in disbelief. "You're kidding me, right?"

He smirked at her, enjoying her displeasure. "No, comrade, I'm not kidding. I expect you to keep out of trouble and stay away from soldiers between jobs."

"I thought that I was here to work with you, not sit by and do whatever you find. We are suppose to be together." She scowled.

Ivan smirked. "Comrade, I don't like you like that."

Amelia stared at him for a moment that started trying to defend herself. "I- no, that's... Not- I just. I hate you. That was not what I met and you know it," when the smirk on his face did not fade away she scowled and stood up. "I'm heading back home. You know how to contact me. Tell me when you have anything for me."

Without waiting for an answer she walked out of the restaurant and to her car. She tossed her bag into the passenger seat and drove off, cursing Ivan to hell along the way. Nearly half way to her apartment her night went from bad to worse. A strange noise filled the air and she cursed once more. Her car slowed down and came to a halt. Pissed off and irritated she stepped out of the car and glared at it. Just great. Fucking fantastic.

As she stood there staring at it, not sure what to do another car pulled up next to her. She looked up at it with a confused expression. Her confusion turned to surprise as a man stepped out from the back of the car.

"Need any help, miss?" Ludwig asked with a smile on his face.

Amelia stared at him before responding. "Y-Yes... I don't know what's wrong. You're Ludwing, the handsome man from the ball."

He blushed slightly. "Yes... and I didn't get your name before you left."

"Cara," she responded quickly. Realizing how happy she sounded she cleared her throat and continued calmly. "Cara Hertz."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hello everyone! I hope you are having an awesome day! My internet is back! :D Never felt happier! I have another chapter here for you of Out of Reach. I must say I've been giving this story a lot of thought and I'm happy that you guys wanted it to be continued. I have a few surprises. But anyways,

91RedRoses: I like your user name. Its very pretty as well. I actually spent about an hour on the computer looking up a first and last name for Amelia to use. I'm glad you liked it! I wasn't sure about it when I first picked it.

windalchemist001: If you want to hit Ivan now just you wait. Ivan is going to be getting on everyone's nerves.

Clare Beilshmidt: Psh. No one is more awesome than Prussia.

Thank you for those who have Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and have an awesome day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

Ludwig smiled. "It is a pleasure to meet you, again," Amelia smiled back and tucked a strand of blonde hair back behind her ear. "I see that you are having troubles with your car."

"Um, yes," Amelia's smile faded as she frowned at her car. "It just stopped working. I have no clue what to do."

Ludwig stepped closer to the car. "Mind if I take a look," He asked. Amelia nodded. He popped the hood of the car and took a look inside. "Not many civilians drive these days." He commented.

"I suppose not but I need to. I was at a business meeting," She said. Amelia glanced over at Ludwig's car. In the driver's seat was a very stoic soldier. "What about you? You even have a driver."

Ludwig chuckled softly. "I was on my back from a meeting as well," Amelia studied Ludwig as he was checking the car. He wore a white shirt, black pants, and shiny black boots. Combats boots... but I don't see a uniform. Maybe he put his jacket in the back of his car. She as looked at Ludwig her mind started to wander. He is very... nice... for a stranger, I mean. Ludwig stood back up and sighed. "You will have to take it in to a mechanic. It looks like there are multiple things wrong with it. I'll have someone take it for you."

Amelia blinked. "Oh, please don't go out of your way for my sake. I can take it in myself."

"I insist. I couldn't just stand by and not help while a beautiful girl is in trouble," He said blushed as he gave her a small smile. Amelia immediately felt her cheeks go red. Damnit. "Shall I take you home?" Ludwig asked. He glanced down to the sided nervously.

Amelia hesitated. Having Ludwig take me home might not be the smartest idea. On the other hand I wouldn't mind spending more time with him. Ivan's warning appeared in her mind. _'Keep out of trouble and stay away from soldiers between jobs.' _Amelia smiled. "I would like that. Thank you." Ludwig returned her smiled with a look of relief and walked over to his car. He held the door open for her as she stepped inside.

Amelia's smile turned into a smirk as Ludwig walked over to the other side of the car. Fuck you, Ivan. When Ludwig opened the door her lady like smile returned. "Where do you live?" The driver asked. Amelia gave him the directions and there were on their way.

"So," Amelia asked as she looked over at Ludwig. "What kind of meeting were you attending?" Her blue eyes shined with curiosity as she waited for the answer.

"Just a boring one," He answered, dodging the question. I guess it wouldn't be that easy. She glanced around the car and saw a black uniform with silver decoration lying between the driver's seat and the passenger seat. I can't see what rank he is but he's important. That much is for sure. "What about you? You said you were attending a meeting too."

"I'm a photographer and I find myself with a new employer. I just met him today." She said.

"A photographer? Do you take pictures of the war?" Ludwig asked.

"Yes," Amelia sighed. "Or at least I will be. He wants me to take pictures of the war and I will be traveling all over, probably."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "From the tone of your voice I would say that you don't like him. Why work for him?"

"I need the money. He is an ass though. He won't give me proper notice and just expects me to head out and take pictures at a moments' notice."

"He doesn't sound very friendly." Ludwig frowned. His eyes looked at the road ahead of them.

Amelia sat there in silence for a moment before changing the subject. "Well, he's a bastard. Can't change that," she gave Ludwig an apologetic smile. "I feel bad that we didn't finish our dance. I'm sorry I left."

Ludwig shook his head and looked back at her with a soft smile. "No I'm the one that's sorry. I left in the middle of it."

The car slowed down and came to a halt in front of her apartment building. Amelia pouted slightly. That ride was a bit too fast. "Well," Amelia said sadly. "This is my stop."

"Y-Yes." They sat there a bit longer. Neither of them moved or said anything.

"I'll see you again, right?" Amelia asked.

Ludwig looked at her and grinned. He didn't even try to hide how happy he was at the thought. "Yes! Of course! Are you free tomorrow? I could stop by tomorrow for lunch, around two?" He fidgeted, nervously as he asked the question. You could tell that he is not use to talking to a woman.

Amelia smiled warmly. "I would like that. I'll see you then," She stepped out of the car and turned back to him. "How could I say no to such an attractive man?" She giggled at the bright red blush at appeared on his cheeks. So cute. "Good night."

He quickly nodded. "Good night." She shut the door of the car and made her way into her apartment smiling.

-o-

Amelia woke up with her hair in a mess. Yawning she sat up in bed and looked around her room with sleepy eyes. Her bedroom was cluttered with camera gear, pictures, and other objects that match Cara Hertz's hobbies. The rest of the apartment was similar. Though beneath all that, hidden in various places, were guns, ammo, knives, and equipment that she would use on missions. Finding the clock she found that it was a quarter to one. Thank god I didn't have to wake up earlier, not exactly a morning person.

Getting up she walked over to her closet and glanced at all the clothes. "Hmm... What to wear." All the outfits in the closet were girly. The clothes that she would actually like to wear were tucked away somewhere else. Sighing she grabbed a flowing frilly bright blue top, a grey jacket, and grey skirt. She saw her leather jacket tucked away in the back and pouted. I miss you already.

Dressed and ready she sat in her living room, killing time, reading magazines, rereading reports, messing with the camera; I hate sitting still. A knock on the door cured her boredom. Smiling she got up and headed towards the door. She looked at the clock and saw that it was one fifty-five. After she opened the door her smile immediately fell.

"Greetings, comrade," Ivan smiled at her. He wore a long tan coat with a scarf. It was unusual for this weather. "You look nice."

"I hate you." She stated simply as she tried to close the door in his face. He put his foot in the doorway to keep it from shutting.

"Now, now, that's not very nice," He giggled. Amelia felt a shiver run down her spine from the man's creepiness. He stepped inside the apartment and Amelia groaned. "I came to make sure that you were settling in well. You seem to be waiting for something though. Do you have plans?" He tilted his head to the side and stared at her curiously.

"Yes," Amelia crossed her arms and tapped her foot irritably. "I have a date."

Ivan blinked and gave her a surprised look. "A date?" he repeated.

"Yes, a date. He will be here soon so you need to make yourself disappear." She turned away from him and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"... Who is it?"

"It's none of your business." Amelia stated.

"Who is it?" He repeated. His voice was stern. Amelia looked up from her glace at him. Ivan was still smiling but it didn't reach his eyes.

After a moment of silence she answered. "His name is Ludwig... I met him at the ball."

Ivan nodded slowly. "The Nazi ball you infiltrated. You're dating a Nazi. I thought I told you to stay away from soldiers."

"Lay off, Ivan. You have no say in my personal life," she drained her glass and set it by the sink. "Why do you care anyways?"

Before Ivan could answer there was a knock on the door. Amelia shot Ivan a warning glance before heading towards the door. When she opened it this time the person she was waiting for was actually there. She smiled at him. "Ludwig, hi!"

He returned her smile. "Good afternoon," he was wearing the same black uniform with his blonde hair slicked back under his hat. His icy blue eyes flickered from her to Ivan. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company."

"Don't be," Amelia shrugged. "This is Ivan, my new boss. He just came to see if I was settling in. He was also just about to leave." She added as she looked at Ivan.

Ivan looked between Amelia and Ludwig with a blank expression before a creepy innocent smile appeared on his face. "Yes... I was just about to leave, have fun you two." They both watch as he walked out the door and out of site.

Once he was gone Ludwig looked back towards Amelia. "There is... something about him that I don't like." He admitted.

"I'm sure a lot of people don't like him but let's just focus on our lunch today, alright?" she smiled at him. I will not let Ivan ruin my day.

Ludwig smiled and nodded. "Right," He held out his arm and Amelia looped her arm in his. He escorted her out of her apartment and down to his car. "I had someone take your car to a mechanic. They say that can get it back to you soon."

"Great! Thanks again for doing that for me." As they approached his car he opened the door for her and she slipped inside. It was the same car from last night.

"It was no trouble." He got into the seat next to her and they drove off. They talked about whatever they felt like as they headed down to the restaurant Ludwig picked out. Amelia glanced at his uniform. Now she can get a better look at it. When she recognized the insignia on the shoulder and collar she quickly masked her reaction and just focused on the conversation. Reichsführer... He is a very important person. She vaguely wondered if Ivan knew, but quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. Reichsführer, Nazi, whatever, it didn't matter to her right now. She smiled at the man next to her. I just want to enjoy this afternoon with him. Her heart felt heavy at the thought of her real job. She knew what would happen if Ludwig found out. She didn't want to think about it either.

"We are here." Ludwig's voice jolted her out of her thoughts. Amelia blinked at looked at him. She didn't even notice they arrived. Ludwig was standing next to her holding the door open. He smiled and held his hand out. Returning his she took his hand and let him escort her to a table.

The restaurant had a warm atmosphere. It looked like it was styled after some of the restaurants in Paris. Ludwig led her to one of the tables outside. They sat down in the shade and they continued to talk, each avoiding any talk about the other's work. The both seemed to understand that the other would rather avoid the subject.

It was perfect. Amelia smiled happily at the handsome man in front of her. I never thought I would be this happy here. Again the thought about her being a spy and him a Nazi crept back into her mind but she shut it out once more. She knew she would have to say goodbye sometime and her mind was telling her that sooner was better than later... But Amelia didn't want to. She watched Ludwig talk about music and felt her heart flutter. Sense when have I started mixing business with pleasure?

"HEY!" A loud voice completely ruined the moment. The romantic atmosphere went away instantly.

Ludwig groaned and put his face in his hands before looking back up. "Hello... Don't you have a meeting, East?" He said with an exhausted tone in his voice.

A man came over and sat down by Ludwig. The stranger was also wearing a uniform and was a lower rank than Ludwig. He wore an expression that screamed troublemaker. His hair was pure white and his eyes were red. He looked over at Amelia with a smirk, and then he winked at her. "Hey there, beautiful. I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt, the more awesome brother."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hello everyone! I hope you are having an awesome day today. I'm sorry that it took me a while to do this chapter. It's a slow chapter, but I hope you are all enjoy it. Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following! And have an awesome day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

Amelia looked at the grinning man sitting next to her. She stared at him with a confused expression before giving him a small awkward smile. "Um... Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you... Gilbert... the more... awesome brother. I am Cara Hertz." She glanced at Ludwig who was scowling at the invader. Gilbert, ignoring his brother's disapproval, smiled at her and moved his chair closer.

"No, the pleasure is all mine." He took her hand in his and gave it a kiss, never breaking eye contact.

Ludwig reached over and grabbed Gilbert's shoulder. With one strong pull he forced his brother away from Amelia and made him sit up straight. "What happened to your meeting?" he asked again.

Gilbert shrugged. "I heard that you took the day off. You never take the day off. You're addicted to work, and uniforms, and schedules, and rules. When you take the day off I start thinking that it's the end of the world, so... I thought I would find you and discover what my less awesome brother is up to," His crimson eyes flickered to Amelia and back. He then leaned closer to his brother and whispered. "How did you score a hot babe?"

"Not acting like an idiot can take you a long way. The meeting you were supposed to be attending was important." Ludwig frowned at his brother, making his disapproval obvious.

Gilbert shrugged. "Yes, yes, but it's a bit late for me to head back now. Why not let me stay? Introduce me your girl. Let me get to know the first girlfriend my little brother has ever had."

"You already introduced yourself. You-" Ludwig started but he was interrupted by a gentle cough. They both looked over at Amelia. They were so busy talking that they forgot she was sitting right next to them.

Amelia smiled at the two men. "I wouldn't mind if your brother came along." She tilted her head to the side and looked at them. Gilbert gave her a toothy grin while Ludwig sighed.

"Fine, I guess he can come as long as he behaves."

"Awesome!" Gilbert smiled and grinned at the poor souls that he has forced himself upon. Ludwig sighed again and Amelia smiled at both of them.

"Good afternoon," They looked up to see a waitress smiling at them. She placed down three menus in front of the group. "What would you like to drink?"

"I will have a red wine. Cara?" Ludwig replied with a small smile.

"I'll take a red wine as well, please." Amelia returned his smile before picking up the menu to look through it.

"I'll take a beer. Put it in the biggest glace you've got," Gilbert grinned. Ludwig sighed once more and Amelia tried to hide her smile behind her menu. "You've have to be careful, West. I heard sighing to much does bad things to you."

"Who told you that?" asked Ludwig with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Kiku said something about it last time he was over." The waitress then returned and set two wine glasses net to Ludwig and Amelia and served the wine. She then placed a giant mug full of beer in front of Gilbert, which earned a fourth sigh from his tormented brother. Gilbert took a long drink then turned to Amelia. "So, Cara, What do you do for a living?"

"I do a couple of things. Photography mostly but I paint also."She answered as she sipped her wine.

"Really? So you're the artistic type," No I'm not. "We have a friend who loves painting I bet you guys will get along," He gave her a charming smile. "You should come over and visit. Meet the family and all that."

"Well I don't know about that, East," Ludwig flipped through the menu. "The war keeps everyone busy and you know that they have been busy lately-."

"So," The waitress returned and gave them a professional smile. "Are you all ready to order?" After ordering they talked and talked about whatever came to mind.

Eventually half way through their meal Gilbert asked the question. "So are you guys here as friends or as love birds?"

"W-We are here as friends, just friends" Ludwig answered quickly. He blushed heavily and glanced back down at his food.

Amelia shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Yes." She agreed. Amelia felt a ting of sadness but ignored the feeling.

Gilbert glanced at both of them and a devious smile started forming on his face. "I see... That's too bad," They sat there in awkward silence as they finished their meal only when the meal was done did someone break the silence. It was no surprise that that someone was Gilbert. "Well thanks for inviting me to this wonderful lunch, West." He grinned as he stood up.

"I didn't invite you, remember?" Gilbert ignored him and turned to Cara.

"It's was a pleasure to meet you, beautiful." Reaching down he grabbed her hand again and gave it another kiss. He then patted his brother on the shoulder and strutted to his car.

The moment he was gone Ludwig looked apologetically at Amelia. "I'm sorry about him. I didn't know he was going to show."

Amelia shrugged and smiled. "It's alright. He seems like a really nice guy." Ludwig returned her smile but you can tell the unexpected visit from his brother exhausted him.

-o-

"Thank you for taking me out for lunch." Amelia said as she got out of the car.

"It was my pleasure. It's a shame that my brother interrupted it. Maybe... we can spend time with each other again; this time without my brother."

"I would like that." They said their goodbyes and parted ways. Despite having their lunch interrupted Amelia had a great time. Well for hanging out with a Nazi. She corrected herself but that didn't ruin her mood.

Humming Amelia made her way into her apartment building. Before she closed the door she glanced over at the two brothers watching her from the car. She gave them a warm smile and waved before closing the door. Stepping over every other step she joyfully made her way up to her apartment.

Still smiling she unlocked her door and stepped inside. Closing and locking it behind her she turned around and pulled a gun out from her purse. She quickly took aim and pointed it at the intruder.

"Well that's not very friendly." Ivan commented from an easy chair at the other side of the room. He raised an eyebrow at her and skeptically looked down the barrel of the gun.

"Neither is breaking into my apartment. Tell me, why I have to deal with you twice in one day?" she asked.

Ivan stood up and handed her a tan envelope. "I'm assigning you somewhere."

Eyeing him cautiously she put her gun away and took the envelope out of his hands. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to work for them and spy on them while you are at it." He gave her one of his creepy smiles.

Amelia opened the envelop and eyed its contents. It held a couple of papers explaining the situation and the profiles of two people: Roderich Edelstein and Elizabeta Héderváry. They both were very beautiful people and looked wealthy. The man, Roderich, had dark brown hair, pale purple eyes and had a mole bellow the corner of his mouth on the left side. Elizabeta had long curly light brown hair and emerald eyes. She looked very friendly. "What am I looking for?"

"These people are very rich and influential here in Berlin. They support the war effort and also put money towards it. I want you to infultrate their manor and find out where Roderich keeps his finance records. Roderich has a thing for art. He has been looking for someone to paint pictures for him to place in his manor. He also wanted someone who is good at photography too. Can you paint?" he asked.

Amelia nodded. "Yes I can. It's been a while though. I need brush up on my skill."

"Well you better brush up fast, comrade," Ivan smiled. "All the applicants are due at the manor tomorrow. Each applicant will paint a picture and Roderich will hire whoever he likes the best. You can take your time with this. If he likes you, you will be visiting there often."

"Tomorrow?!" Amelia exclaimed. She looked at Ivan in shock.

"Yes, I'll have a car ready for you tomorrow," Ivan smiled at her enjoying her disbelief. "Have fun, comrade. I'll be in touch." He quickly walked away before Amelia could put in another word. Cursing under her breath she made her way back into her room to find her art supplies.

-o-

Getting up early Amelia gathered up her supplies. With tired eyes she got dressed and lazily made her way to the door. Just like Ivan said the car was waiting for her when she stepped out of the building. She tossed her supplies into the back seat. Remembering the directions to get there she drove off into the city, ready to find the location of her target.

Eventually she pulled up to a large manor. Admiring the beautiful building she gathered up her things and headed towards the front door. Some soldiers were posted around the estate and they spared her a glance as she passed. She went up to the front door and was about to knock when the door opened.

"Good morning. How may I help you?" A maid must have been waiting by the door, ready to greet any visitors. She wore a black dress that went past her knees and a white apron. Glancing behind her Amelia saw a couple other women dressed in the same uniform.

"My name is Cara Hertz and I'm here paint for Mr. Edelstein." She smiled sweetly at the maid.

The maid returned her smile. "Yes. Right this way please." The maid stepped aside to let Amelia in then lead her to a room that branched off the entrance hall. The room looked like it was once the parlor but most of the furniture was removed and instead several canvases were placed around the room with some cloth underneath to catch any drops of paint. Couches were pushed against the walls of the room and upon those couches sat Amelia's competition. I have to admit, I'm getting really excited. She set her supplies down next the end of an open seat and waited.

Amelia was thinking about what to paint when something caught her attention. Ludwig. Confused she watched him, through the doorway of the parlor, walk down the stairs in the entrance hall. Just when he was about to go out of site she shifted in her seat and leaned over so that she could still see him. He was talking to someone. She craned her neck to get a better view of the person. It was Elizabeta, she smiled at Ludwig, who smiled back. He held out something long to her covered with a grey sheet. He removed the grey cover and revealed a gorgeous sky blue dress. Ludwig handed it to her. She giggled and smiled at it. She then gave Ludwig a hug. That hug is lasting a little bit too long. Amelia sighed and face palmed. Am I jealous? Never, why would I be? She glanced at them again only to find that they were walking away into another room.

"Good morning," Called a voice. Amelia sat back in her seat and looked towards the voice. It was Roderich. He stood in front of the group and sternly looked around at all of them. "You all know why you are here and I trust you all to paint your best. I will leave you all to it." He gave them all a small nod and left the room.

The artists glanced and each other, all of them were unsure about what to do. Amelia on the other hand grabbed her stuff, approached one of the canvases. The others followed her lead and they all started to paint. As Amelia prepared her mind kept on wandering to Ludwig and the blue dress. She dipped her brush into a dab a sky blue paint. I'm not jealous... am I? she wondered, as she started to paint.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello, everyone! It has been to long. Far to long sense I have update Out of Reach. I had suffered a slight case of writer's block and I've been pretty busy with work, but I'm back. :). Hope you guys have an awesome day.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

She vaguely registered each stroke of the brush as she painted. Though she tried to focus on painting she couldn't stop thinking about Ludwig, about the dress. Jealousy… is that what I've been feeling? As she painted her feelings started appearing in her painting. I've only seen him a couple of times. You can't fall in love that fast… right? Right.

She stopped to look at what she had painted so far only to frown at it. It was a man, who looked a lot like Ludwig, dancing with a woman in a blue dress and in the background was a lonely half painted woman watching them from outside the dance floor. She scowled at it. I should trash this.

"Beautiful," Amelia jumped and turned towards the voice. It was Elizabeta. She smiled at Amelia. "I like what you have so far." She patted Amelia on the back in encouragement and left to look at the other works. I guess I better keep it… if she likes it. Elizabeta commenting on her painting reminded her that she was in a competition and that if she was to win, she needed to stay focused.

The clock ticked down the seconds. The only thing noise that broke the silence was the sound of bushes and the occasional tearing as a frustrated artist restarted their work. With gentle strokes Amelia put the finishing touches on her painting. The dancing couple being watched by jealous eyes was finished and just in time.

"Everyone, may I have your attention," Amelia and the other artists looked up and saw Roderich walking over to the group accompanied by his wife. "It has been several hours. Elizabeta and I will now walk around and look at each of your paintings." The artists stood by their paintings nervously as the couple walking around and looked at each painting. Elizabeta smiled at each of them but Roderich was expressionless but nodded once and a while. When they approached Amelia she smiled at them confidently. Elizabeta returned her smile but Roderich ignored her and instead focused on her painting. With a soft hum and a nod he moved on to the next painting. Amelia let out a sigh as she watched them walk away.

After checking each piece of work they made their way out of the room to discuss what they thought about each work. The atmosphere in the room was tense as the artists glanced at each other. Exhausted some of the painters went to sit down in an attempt to relax. Amelia remained standing and stared at the entryway, waiting for their return.

After what seemed like forever they finally returned. Roderich looked around and the waiting artists. "As you know, I only need one artist. After much debate, my wife and I have decided to have Cara Hertz as our painter. The rest of you can return home." Some of the artists glared at Amelia as they past while others just silently made their way out of the room. Amelia grinned once her name was called. Over one hurdle.

Amelia walked over to where Elizabeta and Roderich were standing. "Thank you," she smiled politely at them. "I look forward to working for you."

Roderich smiled gently at her. "I enjoyed your work. I look forward to seeing your other paintings. I need quiet a few, around fifty paintings."

"Fifty paintings?" She said in shock.

Roderich nodded. "Yes, it is quite a bit, but I wish to decorate my manor with new, original, works of art and I wanted to give some of the newer artists a chance. I trust that you wont disappoint me. I had a room emptied for you to use as your work space. Feel free to come and go as you please," He smiled apologetically at her and bowed slightly. "I'm sorry that I am not being more pleasant. I have some paper that I need to finish and very little time. Next time we meet I promise to be more social. Now if you excuse me." He turned and headed up the stairs towards the direction of his office.

Elizabeta smiled at Amelia. "I'm sorry, Cara. He has been busy lately."

Amelia shook her head. "No, that's alright. I'm sure that he has been very busy lately. We all are."

"On a different note, I was surprised to see your name on the list." She stated.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well," Elizabeta "Ludwig told me all about you. He said that you already had an employer."

"Well, yes, but he doesn't give me to much work... Ludwig... He talks about me?" Amelia inquired.

Elizabeta giggled. "Yes, quite a bit. He is like a lovesick puppy."

"L-Lovesick?" Amelia felt a warmth spread through her cheeks as she blushed.

"Cara?!" Elizabeta and Amelia turned and saw Ludwig standing at the other side of the entrance hall with a suitcase in hand. He was dressing in his black military uniform with the matching hat on top of his head. Amelia felt herself blush even more at the sight of him and her heart started to pound in her chest. As he turned to make his way over to Cara she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"L-Ludwig... How are you?" She ask as he came to a stop next to her.

He smiled at her. "I am well, you?"

"I'm doing alright. I just got hired by to paint him fifty paintings." She smiled at him and fidgeted slightly.

"I see! I wondered who will pass his test. I-I guess that means that we will be seeing more of each other." He blushed slightly.

Elizabeta smiled as she looked at both of them. "Well, I'm going to give you both some privacy." As she walked past Amelia she gave her a suggestive wink.

Amelia raised an eyebrow at her and watched her go. Once Elizabeta was gone she turned back towards Ludwig. "Why is that?" she asked.

"Well, I live here after all." He replied.

"Oh? I didn't know that." She looked at him in surprise.

"Yes, this is my house, in fact. Roderich and Elizabeta are close friends of mine. Their manor is out side the city and... I didn't really feel comfortable having them live out there alone. Not with the war going on. So, I asked them to come live here instead. They were reluctant to leave their house but eventually they agreed." Ludwig smiled softly at the thought.

"I see, then you don't mind that Roderich is going to place new paintings in your home?"

Ludwig shrugged. "I wish he would ask first before making changes to my home. Most of the time I'm busy with work so it is fine if he wants to make the place feel more like home to him," He looked towards Amelia and smiled warmly at her. "I'm glad you managed to find some more work. Your employer... Ivan was it? I don't trust him. He's strange. No offence." He added quickly.

Amelia laughed softly. "None taken. He's an ass."

Ludwig smiled. "I take it you would like retrieve some supplies from your home. Would you like a ride?"

"I'm sorry but I'll have to pass. I actually have a car." She gave him an apologetic smile.

"O-oh, I see."

When his smiled faded slightly Amelia quickly added. "But... Um... Maybe if you have some free time... W-We can go out to eat again?" She blushed as she asked the question.

Ludwig beamed at her. "Y-Yes! I would like that," After a moment of silence he said. "Well, I must get going. I have a meeting to attend too."

"Oh, Well... have fun." Amelia smiled at him though part of her felt sad at the thought of him leaving.

Ludwig chuckled. "I'll try," He turned to leave but froze in place. Amelia looked at his back in confusion for a moment. Suddenly he turned back around to her and quickly kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you when I return." Trying to hide his blush he quickly turned away and left.

Standing there in shock, Amelia turned beat red as she registered what just happened. He's the enemy. I can't let my self get like this. "I guess your lovesick too." Amelia jumped. Elizabeta made her way to Amelia's side and grinned at her.

"I thought you left!" Amelia exclaimed.

Elizabeta giggled. "Oh no. I just went around the corner. I wanted how you would react."

"W-what?" Amelia looked at her in confusion.

"Ludwig, he's a great man. I wanted to know if you felt the same way about him," Her grin turned into a soft smile. "I'm glad he has a woman like you, Cara." She patted Amelia on the shoulder and headed upstairs. As Amelia watch her go she frowned. You don't know me.

-o-

It was late when she returned to her apartment. He grabbed a bag of supplies that was in her passenger seat and made her way inside. Tomorrow she start painting for Roderich. When she opened the door to her apartment she was glad to find that it wasn't occupied by Ivan.

"Well come back, Comrade." I guess somethings are to good to be true.

Amelia groaned and turned towards her kitchen. Ivan stood there sipped a glass of wine. When Amelia noticed the bottle she scowled. "That was a gift from Francis."

"Francis... Ah, you contact. He's the man you go through when you want to talk to Arthur." Ivan recalled.

Amelia blinked. "Yes... That's right," She got over her surprised and took the bottle from him. "Now stop drinking my wine."

Ivan didn't fight as she took the bottle and started putting it away. "I prefer vodka anyways." He chugged the rest of his glass and sat down on the couch.

Amelia stood there and watched him before finally breaking the silence. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to hear your report, obviously." Ivan's tone made it obvious that he thought he was talking to an idiot.

Amelia scowled. "Fine. You could have waited for me to return home then invaded my personal space." She growled bitterly.

Ivan smirked. "I could but then that wouldn't aggravate you as much," Amelia opened her mouth to protest but Ivan held up his finger to stop her. "I know that I might take you a while to locate and figure out how to reach Roderich's records. So I'm here to keep you busy while you figure that out."

Amelia glared at him. "I'm going to be busy already. What else could you possibly have me do!"

Ivan's smile faded away as he returned her glare. "Your job. The enemy doesn't rest and neither should we. Multitasking is something that you should be able to do. If you can't that I think that you have been sorely over estimated."

Amelia gritted her teeth. "Alright. What do you want."

Ivan stood and and walked over to her. "I have a man on the inside who tells me things, rumors. Lately he has told me that they are up to something. That the Nazis have a little project that will change the world."

"...What kind of project." Amelia looked up at the man in front of her.

"I'm not sure. But, my little birdy tells me that your... boyfriend Ludwig knows." Ivan smiled but his eyes looked cold.

Amelia stood there in silence before she asked the question: "Ludwig? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," Ivan crossed his arms. "Your forgetting whose side Ludwig is on... and I'm thinking that you are becoming to "distracted" for this." he added.

"No! I'm not distracted! I know whose side he's on and I know what my duty is!" She defended herself.

"But will you be able to preform your duty or will you let your emotions get the better of you?" he countered.

"I wont! I know what I have to do and I will do it! No matter what it takes! No matter what I have to do!" She declared.

Ivan smiled in satisfaction. "Glad to hear it, comrade," He placed a hand on Amelia's shoulder. "If you see and opportunity to find out more, take it." With that he made his way towards the door and out of the apartment. Amelia heard the door close behind her but she didn't move form her spot.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Finally! An update for Out of Reach. Luckily I have some time to update. Between collage and work I barely have free time. I hope you guys are enjoying the exciting, and tiring, new school year... if your school has started recently. If not I still hope you are having a good time. Thank all for reviewing and following. :D

WooisLegit: I have to admit I'm more use to writing more action sort of stories. I'm trying to do things that are not like some of my usual ideas but I still wanted some action. I'm glad that you think that it's adorable so far. I really don't want to hurt either of them... well who am I kidding, I can't wait to get to that part. I have evil plans in store for this couple.

Tolazytologin: ... that's an amazing name my masked reviewer. As for the dramatic music, I wish I could put some music to this.

NinetailsKyuu9: I'm glad that you like this one as well! This story will continue, even longer than you may think.

Well I hope that you have an awesome day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

Amelia stretched and put down her brush. Straightening her blue skirt and white blouse Amelia moved the painting over to the other side of the room so that she can start the next one. She has been painting sense she arrived that morning and glancing at the clock, she could see that it was almost six in the evening. Placing her finished painting with the others she stood there admiring her work. The room was full of canvases and a few chairs. Lights hung from the wall to keep to room lit but at the moment sunlight from the window kept the room bright. It's been a week sense she has started working and she was proud of her current progress. Her good mood was also fueled by the fact that she hasn't seen Ivan in a week. In her book not seeing Ivan will always be a plus.

She continued to stand there, silently staring at her paintings, but she wasn't focused on them anymore. Amelia was listening for noises around the manor. She could hear the soft muffled sound of laughter coming from downstairs but there was only silence on the second floor, where her work room was located. Then again, silence does not mean that there is no one around. For the past week she has not only been working on her paintings but also taking any chance she could get to explore the manor and try to locate Roderich's office. After all, her original job was not to paint him a picture but to get a copy of his records.

Deciding that now was a proper time to continue exploring, Amelia quietly slipped out of the room. She silently and cautiously made her way down the corridors. Passing familiar rooms Amelia went straight to where she left off last time she explored. She reached her destination and quickly started looking through each room.

Surprisingly most of the rooms were obviously uninhabited. The furniture was covering in dust which made it impossible to look through drawers without leaving some evidence that she was there. Most of the rooms were painted a light blue, wood floors, and had neutral colored furniture. It was brighter and felt more opened that she expected.

She reached the end of the hall and has yet again failed to find what she was looking for. Sighing she scowled at the next hallway, the next line of rooms to check.

"I know I have time but it feels like I've at this forever," She muttered. "I've never really had the patience for this type of thing."

Suddenly the sound of chatter reached her ears. Quickly she hid herself behind a corner as she saw a couple of maids appear in the hall she was about to explore. Amelia peeked around the corner and saw that they were carrying a familiar dress. It was Elizabeta's favorite green evening dress.

Unaware of Amelia's presence they continued to blissfully talk to each other. Just when Amelia thought that she would have to duck into a near by room to avoid being seen, the maids stopped. They headed inside one of the rooms and just before the door closed Amelia was able to get a glance at the inside. It was a bedroom.

Amelia grinned as she eyed the door. It didn't have a lock on it. "Brilliant. Now all I have to do is wait for them to leave. Then I'll slip in, take a look around, and hopefully his records are there."

" Hello?" a voice called out behind Amelia. Amelia jump and quickly turned around. A tall man dressed in black had appeared at the end of the hall. He stared at her as he made his way over to where she was standing.

"Y-Yes? Can I help you?" Amelia nervously eyed the man as he approached. When he came to a stop in front of her she realized that she has met this man before. He was Ludwig's personal driver. He was muscular but not extremely buff and had soft slicked back brown hair with dark eyes. Amelia tried to remember his name but it escaped her.

"I've been looking for you, Miss Hertz." He stated with a warm smile.

"For me?"

"Yes. General Ludwig wishes to have dinner with you and has sent me to get you."

Amelia smiled at the news but then she froze. The records could be right behind that door. She could get her job done today and be able to spend the rest of her time in the manor relaxing. Then again, it wouldn't hurt if it was put off for just one more day. "Miss?"

The voice shook Amelia out of her thoughts. The driver was looking at her with a concerned gaze. "Yes," she smiled at him. "I would love to go."

The man returned her smile. "Alright then. The car is waiting just out front. Let me escort you there." Amelia grinned to herself as she followed the man. The chance to see Ludwig after so long was worth putting aside her job for the day.

-o-

The drive wasn't to long but to Amelia it felt like it took forever. They ended up stopping outside the same restaurant that they visited last time. Because of the fading sunset candles were placed on the tables outside to keep them lit. The driver opened the door for Amelia and gestured towards one of the tables outside. The table wasn't in the open like the last time but instead was tucked away into the corner and offered some privacy. Ludwig was staring up at the cloudless sky. Only when he heard the sounds of Amelia's heels as she walked towards him did he look away. He wasn't wearing his uniform but instead he was wearing a black suit with a blue tie that matched his eyes. Ludwig smiled at Amelia and pulled out a chair for her.

"Good evening." He greeted.

" Good evening," She smiled warmly at him as she sat down. "You're wearing a suit today."

Ludwig glanced down at his outfit. "Yes. I thought that I should wear something different today," The waiter came over to their table and handed them their menus. After ordering their drinks the waiter headed back. "I was worried you wouldn't be able to come. After all you have been busy." A slight blush appeared on his cheeks as he spoke and he nervously played with the corner of his menu.

Amelia looked at him with a warm gaze. "I would regret it if I didn't come," Realizing what she said she quickly added; "Besides, I was stretching my legs when your driver found me and this is a great break from painting." She felt her face heat up and quickly hid behind her own menu. As she pretended to look at the menu she could feel Ludwig's eyes on her.

As the night went on they talked about anything that came to mind though Amelia avoided talking about the war. Ludwig told her about his brother and Roderich. Amelia wished that she could talk about her memories and the things she loved but it was just another reminder of why she was there. She smiled and laughed as she recalled fake memories, places she has never been, and talked about hobbies that she actually didn't like. Cara Hertz was a gentle sophisticated woman, who enjoyed the arts, and fine wine. Amelia Jones was a gun loving girl, who likes to party, and doesn't like to sit still.

I wonder if... he would still love me when this is all over. The thought crossed her mind but she ignored it. This wasn't love. This was a game of lies that she played more often then she cared to remember.

"Cara?" The voice she her out of her thoughts. Amelia looked up and saw Ludwig looked at her with concern.

"Ah, yes, I'm sorry. My mind drifted for a moment." She apologized.

Ludwig nodded. "It is getting late and I suppose we will both be busy tomorrow," He stood up and offered her his hand. "Shall we call it a night?" He asked.

Amelia smiled and nodded. "Yes, I suppose we should." She took Ludwig's hand and allowed him to help her up. The talked some more as they made their way to the waiting car. Ludwig opened the door for her and got in after her. "Shall we drop you off at you apartment?" he asked.

Amelia nodded. "Yes, please." Ludwig said something to the driver, who nodded and started the car.

" I have something for you." Amelia looked at Ludwig in surprise. His cheeks were red as he pulled out a white box tied with a silver ribbon.

Amelia took the box and smiled. "For me? Thank you!"

He smiled fondly at her. "Yes. I had intended to give it to you earlier but it was delayed."

Amelia carefully untied the ribbon and opened it. It was a beautiful sky blue dress. "Oh, Ludwig. It's beautiful." Amelia ran her fingers over the soft material.

Ludwig blushed and grinned. "Well I saw it in the store and I thought of you. When I bought it I felt like it could have been better, so I asked Elizabeta to help me. She made a some changes to it."

Amelia grinned at him and hugged him. "It's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

Ludwig turned a deep shade of red as he awkwardly returned Amelia's hug. "I-I'm glad you like it." Amelia let go and went back to admiring the dress. When Ludwig spoke again she looked back up at him. "The red one that you wore the night we first met was beautiful... but I felt blue would have looked better on you. It matches your eyes."

Amelia felt her self blush at the comment. "Thank you."

They were mostly quiet the rest of the way to the apartment it wasn't till they were also to Amelia's home that Ludwig finally spoke again. "In a week there will be another ball. I was hoping that you would wear it when you accompany me to it. T-That is, if you would like to." He added quickly.

Amelia froze for a moment then smiled. "I would love to go!"

Ludwig beamed at her. "Then I will see you in a week! When it gets closer I tell you when I'll pick you up."

"Sir," They both looked over that the driver. The car had stopped without them knowing. "We are here."

Amelia nodded. "Thank you," She turned back towards Ludwig and smiled. "I will see you in a week then."

Ludwig nodded. "In a week." She hugged him once more before packing up the box and stepping out into the night.


End file.
